Lost In My Mind
by DestinysMew82
Summary: Her smile, her laugh. Everything about her still in his mind, including her beautiful spirit. Rated T for Safty


He watched blankly as the shimmering water flowed downstream in an oddly fast pace. Red, tear filled eyes reflected the light bouncing off the moving liquid as he continued to move further into his own mind, soon losing himself completely. A heavy hand shook his shoulder but his body limply moved with the hand but was stiff enough not to fall over. Water dripped from his black fur and onto the grass, more people surrounded the creature with concerned faces. They called his name, but he never heard. They waved their hands in front of his face, but all he saw was the water. His mouth hung open slightly, matching perfectly with the lost look inside his eyes. His soul was lost to them, his spirit, his mind. When she had left, he went with her. Only now did they notice that he had not moved in hours. His heart still beat, and his chest rose and sunk, it was why they couldn't understand. He was alive so he must be still with them, right? Wrong. The being that sat there was no longer the one they had known, not anymore. He was someone completely different. The old spirit was dead. This spirit was filled with sorrow and it drove his life.

Still his old friends tried to bring him back, back from the pits of his own mind and into the sane world of the living. At least, it was sane to them. Little did they know that he was happy when he was lost, he never thought about the terrible things in his life when he was lost. He never felt the terrors of the past reenter his body, he never felt that he lost _her_ because where he was she was still with him. Her smile, her laugh, the beauty that brought red color to his cheeks an uncountable amount of times she had. Everything about her still in his mind, including her beautiful spirit. Now, in the world he had created just for himself and her, he was holding her tightly in his arms and whispering to her that everything would be perfect from now on. And she was holding tightly onto him, burying her face into his chest and breathing heavily. How for those few hours he had missed her breathing, her presence, her scent. He'd hold onto her until he was able to truly die and join her in Heaven, but as of now this was the closest thing he had.

While back in reality his former body was being hauled into the back of an ambulance, his friends fearing for his health. A blue hedgehog jumped in with him, carrying a cell phone in his hands, and reassured everyone that he would call them on updates about the black one. The rest watched as the two back doors closed with a 'click' and as the car sped off into the distance. His friend watched him carefully as he they gently shook with each bump the wheels ran over. The hedgehog's hands tightly gripped around the device, he blamed himself for not seeing his condition earlier. He knew about his feelings toward her, how come it never came to mind what could've happened to him? Why did he assume his friend would be all right? He felt like slapping his head until his ears bled, but the promise he made to the rest of his friends held him back from doing so. That and the fact they already had to deal with one friend in the hospital, they didn't need two.

* * *

The trip went slowly for the blue hedgehog. All he could do was watch his friend as he limply lay on the stretcher and stare blankly at the ceiling. The only thing that proved he was still alive was the sound of his breathing and for once in the blue one's life he was completely terrified. Never had he seen something like this. No one ever simply loses mental consciousness in a matter of a few hours. In his mind it was impossible, it was too much for him to comprehend. The doors swung open and two men pulled the limp creature from the vehicle. He fallowed them to a certain point until one of the doctors stopped him and started to ask him a variety of stupid questions that had nothing to do with his friend's condition what-so-ever.

A field of doctors surrounded his body. Still, he only continued to stare. It gave some members of the 'team' a chill down their spines. They examined him, did on the spot tests and took samples for more in depth tests to be done. Still, he lived. Still, they found nothing wrong with him. Still, he stared. Their minds couldn't wrap around the bliss he was in inside his own mind, they had no clue that his mind was a portal to another world . . . But he did. He fully understood that the further he went inside his mind the closer he got to this world and he finally arrived.

There was no going back.

* * *

**I just wrote this on the spur of the moment. I didn't really plan this, just made it up as I went. I think the ending stinks, but I couldn't think of anything better to end it with. My grammar checker kind of sucks, and I'm bad at grammar so sorry if it's really off.**

**Well, everyone should know who the guy is but does anyone know who the girl is? One clue: It isn't Maria.**


End file.
